This invention relates to computer operating systems, and particularly, to computer methods for identifying and naming communication ports associated with infrared (IR) devices.
Conventional computers have multiple communication ports (or xe2x80x9cCOMMxe2x80x9d ports) for connecting peripheral devices, such as printers or modems. One of the ports is typically dedicated to communicate with infrared (IR) devices via an IR transceiver. Common IR devices include handheld computers (e.g., palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, etc.), keyboards, a computer mouse, remote control handset, and the like. The computer is typically equipped with an IR receiver, which is mounted as part of the unit or externally (e.g., an IR dongle). The IR receiver is connected to the dedicated COMM port.
One problem that arises is when a user first tries to configure his/her computer for communication with the IR device. In a Windows-brand operating system from Microsoft Corporation, the communication ports are represented by virtual port names, such as xe2x80x9cCOM0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCOM1xe2x80x9d, . . . , xe2x80x9cCOM9xe2x80x9d, and so on. During configuration, the user is presented with a list of these virtual port names. Unfortunately, the user is required to know, or guess, which communication port is associated with IR devices. For instance, it may be that COM4 is the port for IR devices, but such information would not be readily apparent or obvious to the user. The user can obtain the name of the IR virtual COMM port from the Control Panel. Wireless dialog, but this is not obvious for most user.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the user experience during configuration of a computer for IR communication.
This invention concerns an operating system and method for identifying and naming communication (COMM) ports associated with infrared (IR) devices. According to a described implementation, the system detects all available COMM ports, identifies the COMM port dedicated to an IR transceiver that interfaces with IR devices, and renames that COMM port from a non-descriptive virtual port name (e.g., xe2x80x9cCOM4xe2x80x9d) to another, more descriptive virtual port name (e.g., xe2x80x9cInfrared Portxe2x80x9d). The descriptive virtual port name is then used when presenting a list of available COMM ports to a user. In this manner, rather than seeing a list of indistinguishable virtual port names (e.g., xe2x80x9cCOM0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCOM1xe2x80x9d, . . . xe2x80x9cCOM9xe2x80x9d) in which one may be dedicated to the IR transceiver, the user is presented with a list of virtual port names that includes one conspicuously descriptive port name (e.g., xe2x80x9cInfrared Portxe2x80x9d). This removes the guesswork and frustration for the user during configuration. The system also enables reverse conversion from the descriptive name back to the non-descriptive virtual port name for internal use.